


Mink. Tentacles. Hair. Noiz. A dark room.

by MlurbleMoo



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Sex, I'm Going to Hell, I'm so sorry, M/M, Tentacles, What Have I Done, blame waifu, but i'll be laughing on the way so it's fine, cinnamon...., don't even ask how this happened, drugs mention?? kind of?, i asked my mum about a grammar thing for this lord save me, i did not want this to be my first work on here but, i haven't proof read it bc i don't want to have to read it oh my god, mink's hair is tentacles, this was not what mother wanted for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlurbleMoo/pseuds/MlurbleMoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz just wants to rhyme but Mink's hair has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mink. Tentacles. Hair. Noiz. A dark room.

Noiz was walking through the streets of Midorjima, looking for someone to rhyme with when he noticed a long brown dreadlock seeming to beckon him around the corner. ".... What the fuck...?" Curious, he headed over to it, only to see it dissappear behind a steel door. He looked from side to side, the tassles on his hat swinging slightly. Huffing quietly and unable to supress his noisiness about the dreadlock, he reached for the door handle, the door swinging open easily.

 

He poked his head inside the dark room before stepping in, the door suddenly swinging shut behind him. A curse slipped past his lips and he fumbled for his lighter, flicking the flame on with some trouble. The soft light casting a glow on the walls of the room, he moved his hand around trying to see if there was anything in there with him. "Hello..?" His voice was absorbed by the walls and he almost didn't notice when strong hands gripped his waist from behind, causing him to almost jump out of his skin. The lighter slipped from his grip and shattered on the floor, leaving him and the form behind him in pitch blackness once more. "Get the fuck off me."

 

The grip only tightened on him and he was slammed against the wall in front of him, his face turning to the side as a dreadlock forced it's way into Noiz's mouth. Grunting, he tried to shove the person away but the dread in his mouth was moving against his tongue and making it hard for him to think straight as his tongue was coated in a sticky liquid that tasted strangely of cinnamon. A moan sounded at the back of his throat, muffled by the dreadlock and he swallowed the substance willingly, the dread starting to thrust into his mouth at a slow pace, more of the liquid filling his stomach. 

 

Hips starting to rock against the wall, he gave himself up to his desires and felt, actually felt, a rough hand grab his ass and squeeze. He tried to see who it was that was causing him to be able to feel, only to have his head shoved roughly against the wall again, the dreadlock pulling out of his mouth. "Fuck..." A low groan and a chuckle left his lips, "That hurt... Do it again." Hands pulled off his trousers and boxers and he found himself suddenly being pushed onto a bed, springs creaking beneath him as he bounced slightly. Squinting into the dark, Noiz tried to make out who was hovering above him but he could only see a large black human shape, the head of it moving towards his crotch as calloused hands ripped off his shirt. 

 

One of the thinner dreadlocks pushed it's way into his entrance and Noiz's head tipped back as he gasped breathily, the liquid having heightened his senses to the point where he could feel everything happening to him. He could feel the hands moving along his sides, the long, thin dread thrusting into him and pumping the same substance into his anus as had been excreted into his mouth. He could feel the slightly damp air of the room on his skin and the hot breath against his thigh. A wide smile spread over his face and he closed his eyes, reveling in the sensations before crying out when teeth sunk into his thigh and a dreadlock curled itself around his cock. "F-fuck! Wh-who are you??" 

 

He got no reply and instead a second dreadlock joined the one in his ass, locking onto his prostate and ramming into it, causing him to see stars and he came just like that. The man who had him pinned wasn't about to let him go just like that however and more liquid was pumped into him, his dick getting stiffer instead of softening. Noiz's hands fisted in the sheets as he squirmed slightly, his hips twitching up into the firm hold of the dreadlock.

 

Reduced to a moaning sweaty mess, the slow torture of being stretched out by hairy apendages continued for near on 2 hours, Noiz cumming multiple times in the process but each orgasm only got better and better. He felt he'd go out of his mind if it were to coninue for any longer when it suddenly stopped. He opened his eyes slowly, his vision blurred and he looked around, dazed before he felt something with a different shape and heat press against his entrance and push into him sharply. Noiz let out a weak moan, his voice hoarse from over use and wrapped his legs around the man, his arms lying weaking by his sides as the man started to thrust hard and fast into him.

 

The drug started to wear off after a few minutes of the dreadlock tentacles leaving his body and he sighs quietly when he can no longer feel the man inside him, his dick slowly softening again. Something soft presses against his neck, not that he feels it that well and the smell of cinnamon fill his nostrils and he starts to drift off just as the man cums inside him, exhausted. Noiz sinks into a deep sleep, leaving the man to do whatever else he wants to his body.

 

 

 


End file.
